The conventional structures of a shower mount are mostly positioned by screws and pins, as seen in FIGS. 4 and 5 and disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 399686 for structure thereof. This conventional structure usually causes the hanger mount for the shower to show the head of the screws and the holes for the screws on one side, which affects the look and value of the product tremendously. In terms of assembling, it is not convenient because it must rely on hand tools.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the rt to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy of the device.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.